Shadowstar's Life/Chapter 7
Chapter description :Shadowstar paces on the Great Rock, waiting for the other Clan leaders to arrive. She remembers calling the meeting to discuss Quick Water. Windstar and Gorse Fur are the first to come, and she congratulates Shadowstar on her choice of deputy. Riverstar and Skystar then arrive, where Shadowstar tells the latter they're not talking about the new territory. She finds ThunderClan arriving with Quick Water. Thunderstar begins his speech on Quick Water as other Clan cats seem bewildered at the thought of the exiled she-cat being in ThunderClan. Skystar stares at his son, which makes Shadowstar relieved. Windstar asks if they're going to talk about the territory near Highstones, but Shadowstar says that is not why she called a Gathering. :The black she-cat explains how Quick Water attempted to murder her, explaining she was exiled and taken in by another Clan. Shadowstar adds on angrily that a murderer should not be living in a Clan. Skystar glares at Thunderstar as the latter calmly rises up. He states he trusts Quick Water and he won't kick her out if the other Clans tell him to. He chastises Skystar, saying he should have listened to his Clanmate's story and he abandoned her for no reason. Shadowstar worries the peace between father and son is about to snap, remembering Skystar's past. Riverstar protests that there may have been a mistake, but Windstar silences the cats below. Relaxed, she informs everyone to let Quick Water speak her side of the story. :Quick Water says she's innocent, much to the gathered cats' anger. She adds she was probably scented near Highstones as she was looking for new territory in case SkyClan got kicked out of theirs. Shadowstar wonders if Quick Water's attack may not have been planned and that she might confess about her actions. However, the gray-and-white she-cat states she hadn't seen Shadowstar, and Raven Pelt protests he chased her away from his leader. Shadowstar knows Quick Water is fibbing, and calls her out on it. For a moment, she thinks about admitting she's on her final life, but decides against it and doubts she can trust anybody. Skystar then speaks, saying Thunderstar may be right about Quick Water. Much to the latter she-cat's excitement, he allows her to return to SkyClan. Shadowstar wonders if Skystar was too quick on making a decision this time and worries if both cats are working together. :Thunderstar apologetically agrees with his father, stating that he knows she's not lying but she must have confused a rogue with Quick Water. Stomach tightening, Shadowstar worries that Thunderstar is also working with her and Skystar. However, Windstar says she believes her friend, knowing she isn't stupid enough that she can't tell the difference between a Clan cat and rogue. The striped brown she-cat asks Riverstar for his opinion, and he sides with Skystar and Thunderstar. Skystar calls an end to the Gathering, and leads his Clan away from Fourtrees. Shadowstar is happy WindClan is on ShadowClan's side, but knows Quick Water is still a threat. The black she-cat worries if the SkyClan warrior takes out one Clan, the other Clans will fall until none of them exist. Characters Major }} Minor *Gorse Fur *Riverstar *Skystar *Thunderstar *Sparrow Fur *Quick Water *Raven Pelt }} Mentioned *Gray Wing }} Important events *Shadowstar calls an emergency Gathering to discuss Quick Water's attack. *Quick Water is accepted back into SkyClan. Notes and references Category:Shadowstar's Life Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas